


Drako's AntiMark Trashcan

by Drakojana



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angel mark, Blowjobs, Consensual Non-Consent, Demon Anti, First Time, Ghost Anti, Ghost Sex, Glitch Anti, Hitman Anti, Light Bondage, M/M, Oneshot collection, Online Dating, Orgasm Delay, Pain Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, deep web, handjobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-01-10 18:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12305202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakojana/pseuds/Drakojana
Summary: Exactly what the title says. A collection of PWP drabbles and oneshots for my favourite ship!





	1. I've closed my eyes but I won't sleep tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to Drakojana's AntiMark Smut Trashcan, aka me sharing my thirst with the world.  
> Each chapter will be a different story, a different AU, though if you ask nicely I may write sequels for some of them! If I get enough requests in the comments, that is.  
> Also, if you have any particular kinks you like, you can leave the suggestions in the comments! I'm always happy to be able to write for others :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes for this chapter:  
> Pain Kink, Blowjobs, Light Bondage, Orgasm Delay

Mark wasn't expecting anything special from online dating. He'd downloaded Tinder just to screw around a bit, see who he'd get paired up with. Sure, the photos he'd uploaded on his account were an eye candy, he had to admit shamelessly. The profile picture was him flexing and showing off his muscles without a shirt on. After one click anybody could reveal even more mouth-watering sights of the raven-haired man wearing the tightest tank top he owned, smiling playfully at the camera. Mark had around five pictures on his profile and even more on the Instagram account that was linked through the app.

He got a few pairs, though most of them were cute girls looking for a "real man" that would show them what "real love" felt like. He wasn't exactly into that, though he had nothing against women. He didn't mind either of the binary genders, his preferences simply leant towards the male side. So most of the time the pretty girls earned themselves a swipe to the left. But even when he did get paired up with some of them, they seemed to lose interest pretty quickly or jumped right to dirty talk. When one of them called Mark "Daddy", he instantly deleted the pair. He really wasn't into this sort of a thing.

Getting men interested in him wasn't as hard as he'd expected, actually. But then again, nobody felt like the right person for the raven-haired man. At least, until he stumbled upon a mysterious profile labelled as "Anti".

The guy had only one blurry photo. You could make out the general shape of the face, the hints of facial hair and dyed top of the head. His eyes were green, though they seemed a bit too bright to be natural. Mark blamed it on some poor lighting or the person wearing eye contacts. "Anti" was wearing a wide, slightly unnerving grin on his face but the raven-haired man didn't mind.

The description was simple, too.  _ If you're looking for some fun without unnecessary attachments, you know what to do.  _ So Mark did the right thing. He swiped right.

His heart leapt a bit at the sight of a new match. The organ beat even faster when Mark didn't even manage to switch the tabs as his phone buzzed, informing him of a new message. Anti was quite interested in the half-Asian as well, it seemed. And so that was how Mark signed up for the adventure of a lifetime.

 

* * *

 

 

The raven-haired man was lying down on his bed, freshly out of the shower. It was a couple of minutes past eleven, he'd ended up doing more work than usual, normally he'd been asleep by then. He was in the middle of another conversation with Anti - the two of them talked quite often, mostly about their preferences and things like that. Although they hadn't really discussed meeting up yet, Mark knew they'd see each other soon. There was this unspoken tension in their words, the phrases they picked as they sent the messages. The half-Asian snickered a bit at the thought that if they had to hold back any longer, one of them would eventually break down and send a dick pic or maybe even more.

As he pondered about the other man, Mark's eyes began to close. He didn't even type out his reply correctly when he started to feel his mind slipping away. He was tired after the whole day and the softness of his bed was soothing against his body. He shut his eyes, evening out his breath and the phone slipped out of his hand. The device landed screen-first on the pillow and the room went dark, no other source of light present.

The raven-haired man felt the air tense up and heard something like little sparks. The sounds sent a pleasant tingle through his body and he smiled lightly, letting himself fall asleep. But just as he was about to pass out, he felt a sudden weight on his chest.

His eyes flew open and at first, he saw nothing but darkness. Still, his breaths turned more shallow as there was something sitting on top of him. He groaned and moved his hand to feel around. When his hand met soft, warm flesh, he gasped.

An alien hand brushed against his own and slid up his arm to touch his cheek. Then Mark finally noticed something among the dark - a pair of glowing green eyes. They got closer and he felt the weight on his chest shift, whoever it was, they leant forward.

"Hello there, beautiful," the voice that spoke into his ear was shrill, though not unpleasant. It had a strange lilt to it that made it bearable to listen to. "Are you ready to have some fun?"

"What… What's going on?" Mark swallowed thickly, trying to take deep breaths. His mind was already clouded through the half-asleep state but that didn't stop him from getting anxious over the fact that there was a stranger in his house.

"Don't worry." The man kept caressing his cheek in a gentle manner. "It's just me."

"Anti?" The raven-haired man choked out.

As if to confirm, the green-eyed man leant even closer and Mark felt his mouth on his own. He stayed there, sliding his tongue out and licking the half-Asian's lips to ask for permission. Mark wasn't sure why he let him but he parted his lips and let the other's tongue explore his mouth, slide over his teeth, tangle with his own. He moaned into the kiss when the hand left his face and two sets of fingers crept under his loose shirt.

The raven-haired man reached out and touched Anti's face, wanting to feel it. But as his thumb caressed over some strange bump, the other grunted and parted their kiss, pulling away. The green-haired man grasped his wrists with a bit too much strength, though he licked up a wet stripe along one of Mark's palms.

"Not yet, sweetie," he rasped out and put the other's hands above his head, silently indicating that he wanted him to keep them there. "I'm going to make you feel good tonight."

"I want to touch you," Mark whined lightly. But then his shirt was forcibly pulled up, revealing his toned chest to the other's hungry gaze.

"I know. But let's make this all about you for now, okay?"

Anti didn't throw the piece of clothing as the raven-haired man had expected. Instead, Mark felt the fabric be wrapped around his hands and tied into a messy knot. It seemed to work as he couldn't force his wrists apart now.

The half-Asian still had the concerning question about the other's presence in his bedroom at the back of his mind. But there was something preventing him from voicing it out and he gave into the lust that took over. He felt Anti wiggle down, dragging his ass over Mark's crotch and effectively ripping out another moan from him.

"You're going to like it, I promise." The green-eyed man leant down again, licking over the other's neck and gently sucking on the skin he found there. The raven-haired man squirmed a bit, unable to move around in his position. When Anti nipped on his collarbone, he whined in pleasure.

"You like it here, don't you?" The other hummed. Then he pressed his lips against one of Mark's nipples and gave it a few kitten licks, making him mewl. He took the other one between a thumb and an index finger, giving it a light squeeze. The raven-haired man arched his back and made more excited noises, already panting and sweating.

"Oh, oh god. Don't… don't stop. Please," Mark breathed out. Anti knew exactly where and how to touch him. He did tell him about some of his sensitive spots but he'd never expected the other to work on them so well.

The green-haired man got off the other's waist and hooked his fingers on Mark's pyjama pants. He left a trail of butterfly kisses along his stomach before he pulled them off, though. When the half-Asian's cock was finally exposed, Mark whimpered as the cool air hit the semi-hard member.

"Look at you, so eager already." Anti mused and he leant down, his hot breath making the other's dick twitch in anticipation. "Tell me what you want."

"Please, fuck… Do-do it," the half-Asian keened.

The green-eyed man chuckled lightly and pressed a kiss on one of Mark's thighs, sliding his hands under his ass to give it a firm squeeze. He loved the needy sounds the other was making as he licked his balls. He knew the raven-haired man would turn into a moaning mess pretty soon if he dragged it out. An evil idea popped up in his head as he took a hold of his cock.

"Say it," he muttered against the hot skin. "Say what exactly you want me to do."

Mark grunted and thrust his hips upwards.

"Suck it, fucking… Suck on my dick." He was completely flushed, heat rushing through his veins. He kept tugging on the shirt tied around his wrists subconsciously.

"Good boy, you'll get your reward," Anti hummed and parted his lips to take the tip of the other's cock in his mouth. He started by sucking gently on it, slowly stroking his hand up and down the shaft. The sounds that spilt from Mark's mouth were the most wonderful song for him. The moans and whines asking for more were exactly what the green-haired man wanted to hear.

He pushed himself down, earning a choked gasp from the other as he enveloped the whole length of his member. Anti hollowed his cheeks, knowing exactly how to play the other man to make him almost scream in pleasure. The dick in his mouth grew hard and started leaking and the green-eyed man pulled himself off with a wet pop to give the tip a few licks. The salty taste on his tongue felt amazing and he greedily lapped it up as his hand stroked over the cock again.

Mark mewled and kept thrashing around, wanting more. He could already feel the beginnings of an orgasm building up in his abdomen.

"Fuck, fuck! Don't… don't stop, I-I-I-!" He knew he was already a babbling mess, his member aching under the other's touch.

Anti laughed as he licked up a stripe along the shaft and stopped to suck on the skin on the underside, just below the tip. One particular vein was pulsating there and as he grazed his teeth over it, Mark actually shouted out.

"Fuck, Anti! Yes! God, please!"

The green-haired man licked his lips as he sat up, still lazily stroking the other. The sight in front of him was absolutely wonderful, the raven-haired man looked pretty much wrecked already.

"Now the real fun begins," he said with a grin. The other had no idea what sort of clothing he had on so he could surprise him pretty quickly by slipping his boxers off and positioning himself over Mark's waist. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, yes! Please, I just, fuck!" The raven-haired man didn't care how he was begging, his mind was hazy with pleasure and he loved every single touch he was receiving.

So when Anti sank down on his dick until he completely bottomed out, Mark cried out so loud he could probably wake the neighbours up.

"I just couldn't wait to ride that cock of yours," the green-eyed man whispered as he rested his hands on the other's chest. "I knew you'd be a good one but I didn't know you'd be… this big."

He sounded so pleased with everything that the half-Asian felt a bit embarrassed about the praise. But he didn't even have any time to for a response because Anti started rocking his hips. He raised himself just to go down again, letting out a shaky breath. He'd already prepared himself before the night but Mark's cock was still stretching his hole and he loved the slight stinging that came with it.

Soon they both were moaning, though the raven-haired man's sounds were much louder. Anti managed to stick to quiet whimpers of excitement and heavy panting as he bounced on Mark's dick. At some point he went back to playing with his nipples, tugging and squeezing them as his fingertips danced on the pink abused skin. The green-eyed man even raked his nails down the half-Asian's chest, making the other cry out in pain and pleasure.

"You enjoy a bit of pain, don't you?" Anti leant down and captured his mouth in a bruising kiss. He accented his words by biting sharply down on Mark's bottom lip and the other whimpered in response.

The raven-haired man knew he wouldn't last too long with their current pace. His moans turned even more incoherent, he could barely say the other's name. But just as he felt his cock get ready for release, Anti's movements came to a standstill. Mark whimpered and tried to wiggle his hips but to no avail.

"Shit, f-fuck, fuck! Anti, please! I-I need to-!"

The green-haired man pulled him in for a kiss again, not moving the lower half of his body, enjoying the desperation and need in the other's eyes.

"I know but if you want to truly enjoy this, you need to be patient," he hummed and lazily kept making out until Mark's breath calmed down a bit and he stopped his hopeless squirming.

When the other was the least expecting it, Anti lifted his hips and slammed them back down on the raven-haired man's dick. Mark screamed once again and kept up the volume as the green-eyed man torturously dragged it along his own insides. This time his peace was much slower but harder, pushing down as far as he could. He squeezed his ring muscles around the half-Asian's cock and moaned whenever the member brushed against his prostate.

This time Anti rode him out until Mark couldn't take it anymore and he spilt inside of him with a loud scream of pleasure. He kept moving his hips with a squelching sound as the seed leaked out from his ass until the raven-haired man whimpered from the overstimulation.

The green-haired man got off the other and kissed him one more time as Mark laid limply on the bed panting heavily from the orgasm.

"I quite enjoyed our night and I hope you did too. Maybe we could do it again sometime?"

The half-Asian was already halfway to the dreamland, his eyes lidded and his mind too clouded to think. He didn't register when the other disappeared with a strange green flash.

 

* * *

 

 

Mark woke up with a weird feeling. He felt quite sticky down there and when he raised his covers, he groaned with irritation. Did he have a wet dream?

A single memory resurfaced to the front of his mind. The glowing eyes, the pleasure, his own begging and moans… He turned over and covered his face in shame. Was he really that desperate that he'd been fantasising about a guy he'd met over a dating app?

The raven-haired man eventually sat up and marched over to the bathroom to take a long cold shower to clear his head. He was not that hopeless.

But as he busied himself with scrubbing off the dried come off his body, his phone buzzed to life on the pillow in his bedroom. A single message, an image popped up. The photo was quite embarrassing, showing Mark laying down with his hands tied up, covered in sweat and his mouth hanging open in a silent moan. The sender: "Anti". 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This AU may or may not get two more chapters in the future :P
> 
> Title comes from the song [**Everything Black** by Unlike Pluto](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OFqeoXFSlms)


	2. And keep the fires burning baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a birthday gift for my beautiful and amazing friend Em! Again happy birthday hun, I hope you enjoy it <3
> 
> Notes for this chapter:  
> Blowjobs, Rimming, Anal fingering, Handjobs;  
> Notes about Anti:  
> He's got four arms and a tail in this AU, as well as two mouths and fur that's kind of an extension of his hair and runs down his spine and along the tail; just so you're not confused. He's definitely not human, he's actually a complete opposite you may say.

Their nights always started the same way. 

Mark, fresh out of the shower, lets his tired legs lead him to his room so he can collapse onto the bed with a soft groan. A light crackling noise from the device waiting on the desk gets his attention as he rolls over to stare at the ceiling. The air in the room changes; he can feel the static around him.

Then the bed creaks and the mattress dips under a new weight. Mark smiles lazily when he sees a familiar figure crawl toward, pressing on top of him. He reaches with one hand to touch the glitching entity's face.

"Hey," he whispers in a raspy, unused voice.

Anti's eyes blink and in the dim lighting of the room the raven-haired man can only see the most humanlike pair, two glowing, green rings focused on him. Mark inhales sharply when one knee rests against his crotch, and the creature above him grins with both of his mouths.

"I have an idea," the entity mumbles as he leans forward. Instead of sealing his lover's lips with a kiss, he licks over the other's cheek tenderly.

"What… what is it?" Mark asks, the knee grinding against his junk making his breath hitch.

Anti finally kisses him, his tongue trailing over the raven-haired man's lips. Mark parts them, allowing the glitch access. They explore each other's mouths and Anti moans with content as he experiences the other's sweet taste. One pair of his hands leave the covers, the other two still steadily supporting him so he doesn't collapse on top of his lover. He traces his clawed fingers over the raven-haired man's stomach and chest, easily rolling up the shirt the other is wearing.

When Mark feels thumbs knead his nipples, he finally cries out loud into Anti's mouth. The creature breaks their kiss and he watches the other pant with need, his cheeks flushed deep red already.

"It's a surprise you're going to like."

The raven-haired man obediently moves his arms to let the other pull his shirt off. His hands find Anti's face again just so he can pull him back in. Their mouths clash once more, this time with more passion and want. Their tongues fight for dominance a bit but the green-eyed entity knows exactly how to gain an advantage as he puts a bit more pressure on his lover's groin.

Mark's hips buck up involuntarily, seeking friction. Anti chuckles, and after slowly torturing the other for a while longer, he lifts his knee up and pulls away from the kiss to shift on the bed. Anti gently hooked his fingers on the raven-haired man's waistband, slowly dragging down. Mark whines lowly as his cock is released from its confines.

Two articles of clothing land on the floor somewhere near the shirt as Anti discards his own underwear as well. He shivers in anticipation, already hard himself just from thinking about what he's about to do and watching the desperate man underneath him.

"I want to try without the lube tonight," Anti speaks, nosing the crook of Mark's neck and gently nuzzling against the skin he finds there. While he can keep the control over the mouth on his face, the second one that splits his throat apart is hanging open, a long tongue almost lolling out of it.

The raven-haired man makes an undignified noise as he swallows thickly. There should be no problem with experimenting, but he knows how easily Anti can lose himself to pleasure and what sort of paces he can pick up to chase it. Still, he tangles his fingers into the creature's fur at the back of his neck and brushes through it, thinking hard.

"Okay," he breathes out. "Okay. But go slow."

Anti lets out a guttural sound that's somewhere between a purr and a growl and nips on unmarked skin. He raises his hips as two of his hands travel down Mark's body and shifts so all of his weight is supported by his top pair, the other trapped helplessly between them.

When the Mark feels slender fingers wrap around his cock, he gasps and moves his hips upwards again. Anti's claws brush against the shaft and send lightning bolts of pleasure through his body. He makes a strangled noise when Anti’s hand begins to move, sliding up and down at a tender pace.

"Oh, oh fuck…" Mark's other hand shoots up and he hooks his arm around the entity’s back, wanting him to get closer. He wants their bodies connected together, to feel the other's heat.

Then he feels sharp teeth bite down on his neck and he sobs, though not from the pain. A wet, slimy tongue dances on his skin, soothing out the bite mark. Soon another tongue follows, and the hand on his dick speeds up in time with each one of his stuttered moans.

Anti can't keep quiet either, panting with hot and short breaths. He gives Mark a hint when he slightly lowers his hips and their members brush together, but the other still isn’t prepared for the feeling that follows. Just as he's been pleasuring Mark’s dick, he grabs the two members in his hand, the friction driving them to insanity. One swipe of the thumb over Mark's head confirms that he's doing the right job. There's precome dripping down their dicks and the creature gathers it on his fingers, coating them with the substance.

The raven-haired man whimpers, needy for more as he balls up the hand in Anti's hair and pulls on its furry texture even harder than before.

"Please," he chokes. "More!"

The green-eyed entity quickly answers his pleas as he feels him shift his weight, and finally, their chests press together. Anti leans on Mark fully, trusting his lover to support him. Anti can finally use his second set of arms, and immediately he gropes the other's ass and grins as he hears him make more sweet noises of pleasure. He presses a finger to Mark's puckered hole, slowly circling it. The raven-haired man's breath hitches as he feels the claw graze over the sensitive skin there, and when it finally pushes past the ring, his back arches off the bed.

"Fuck, shit! Yes, Anti… Yes…"

The green-haired creature growls in delight as he presses their mouths together again to swallow all the pretty sounds. He lets the other's tight hole pull his whole finger in as it goes past the knuckle. Anti crooks the digit once he finds the spot that makes the Mark sing, and he massages his prostate at a torturous pace. Their tongues tangle together sloppily, saliva of different colors dripping between their mouths.

Mark has zero self-control at this point as he hooks one leg over Anti's back, his muscles twitching and pushing the other closer. The entity grunts when the hands on both dicks touch and he stops moving them for a while, just rutting against the raven-haired man's throbbing cock. They both moan into each other's mouths, completely flushed and covered in sweat. The air in the room is hot and thick with arousal and they pant loudly as Anti decides to take it to the next level.

A second finger slips into Mark and joins the other one and he almost screams with pleasure, his whole form trembling once the hand on his dick resumes its movements. It's already covered in the precome and more keeps coming out of the slit, making the strokes more smooth and wet. The green-eyed creature can't take those sounds,  speeding up the hand on his own cock while he uses a free hand to tease his own hole. His back arches and he breaks their sloppy kiss to let out a high-pitched whine. It all feels good, too good, and when he crashes his and Mark's mouths together again, he puts his second tongue to use. The raven-haired man keens when he feels the other lick his neck, lapping up the sweat that's gathered there.

Something brushes against Mark's leg, and he instantly knows what it is once its soft fur touches his foot. A thin tail wraps itself around his ankle; he lets it caress his calf and smiles lightly when it squeezes his leg possessively. To return the gesture, he releases the fur he's been gripping this whole time and smooths the green locks down Anti's back. The creature coos lowly in response, though the sound dies out among others moans, whimpers and pants.

"Mark," Anti breathes heavily. "I need more, please." His voice is full of whining, but neither of them care. All they want is just more touch, more feeling in each other's arms.

So the raven-haired man complies as he carefully shifts his lover's weight so he doesn't collapse on top of him. He finds Anti's wrist and traces over the other's hand and finger to his stretched hole. With a hum he pushes it in, earning a squeal from the creature. He hisses when the Anti's sharp fangs bite down on his lip and pull at it.

"Kind of unfair, don't you think?" He grits out through his teeth. "I think you really need more in that tight hole of yours."

So Mark starts working his finger, slowly pushing another one in after a minute or two. Anti huffs into his mouth and pushes his ass back to fuck himself on his fingers. The raven-haired man breathes out a light laughter at the eagerness. The hand on his dick keeps working at the same fast pace, though with some harder thrusts of Mark’s fingers, it stutters or halts for a moment. The green-eyed creature loses his focus and keeps whining, begging until he gets satisfied.

Anti presses their cocks together, now wrapping both of his arms around them and jerks them off with a new speed. His lips don't leave Mark's and he steals any air as the raven-haired man exhales thickly. New waves of pleasure surge through once his lover's fingers graze his sweet spot, and he groans and finally breaks their kiss once again. The creature feels the need to continue to taste the man under him, so he starts nibbling on the side of Mark's neck once he arches his back to get into a better position. The mouth of Anti’s neck hangs open, saliva dropping onto the other's chest, and the entity lets out a low whine when he realises the muscle is too short to touch the other’s nipples.

They continue like this for a while, though Mark's fingers are merciless on the green-haired creature's prostate and Anti pulls his own finger out to support himself on the bed, because his hips are constantly bucking and his cock is throbbing too hard and the raven-haired man's dick feels so good rubbing against his own right between his own hands. Then he's coming with an unexpected scream on his lips that's muffled as he nuzzles into Mark's neck.

All strength leaves his body and he falls on top of the other, breathing heavily. His hands lie limply under him, one still in Mark's ass. Anti exhales with relief and bliss when the raven-haired man slowly strokes the fur on his back, running his hand up and down the green fur.

Neither of them says anything, though the creature can feel his lover's hard member against his stomach. He knows it's not over but he needs to catch his breath. Mark's patient, too, as he lets Anti's tongue sweep lazily over the love bites he's littered his skin with.

Once the green-haired creature's heart stops hammering in his chest, he pulls his hand out of the raven-haired man's ass, earning a low whine from him. He kisses him briefly on the lips before moving down, pressing his lips against Mark's hot skin every now and then. When Anti reaches the other's cock, he wastes no time as he leaves featherlight kisses against the shaft and takes the member in one hand. Two of his lower arms rest against the raven-haired man's thighs and they push his legs apart just to slip under and raise Mark's ass up.

Anti puts his lover's legs over his shoulders so he gets the best access to the bottom parts of his body. His tongue dances along Mark's cock, making it twitch with every swipe and lapping up all the precome from the shaft. The raven-haired man sings under his touch, his chest jumping up and down with the wild breaths he's taking. He moans and writhes in place and the green-haired creature can feel his muscles tense up, pushing him closer. Compared to the closeness from mere minutes ago, the distance feels so cold and empty.

But Anti's hot breath hitting Mark's dick proves that he's still not done, opening up to suck the head of his member with his mouth. He laps at it gently, pressing his tongue against the slit, and the raven-haired man cries out in immense pleasure. The creature hums, sending vibrations down the cock in his mouth as he slowly moves his head down, swallowing more and more of the other's dick.

Moans constantly spill from Mark's mouth, his face is all flushed and sweaty. It seems like his throat can't produce any louder sounds, but then he feels another tongue flick over his perineum, and a scream rips from him once the muscle quickly penetrates his hole. Anti's in love with all sounds the raven-haired man's making now, how he falls apart in his arms, knowing that he's the reason.

It doesn't take Mark long to reach his peak, coming hard into the green-haired creature's mouth. Anti swallows all of it, sucking the cock dry until the raven-haired man whines from overstimulation. He lets his dick go with a wet pop and smiles with his tongue out as he sees the generous amount of saliva covering his member, a string of mixed fluids connecting the cock with his lips. He pulls out his second tongue torturously slow with a moan, enjoying the faces Mark makes.

Once Anti sets his lover's legs back on the bed, he crawls over him just to slip one pair of his arms under Mark's body. With one push of the second set he rolls them over so they can hold one another close. The creature nuzzles into the other's neck, pressing his lips in a delicate kiss there and caresses the messy and sweaty dark hair. Mark sighs in content and shudders slightly as Anti's tail wraps around his legs, the soft fur brushing against sensitive skin, tickling but making him smile.

The raven-haired man scratches the fur on the creature's back and soon feels his mind drift away into sleep. They're sticky and sweaty but there will be time for a bath later. For now, they're happy with each other. So Mark closes his eyes, whispering one last thing.

"I love you."

The purr he gets in response, he knows it very well. It may sometimes sound scratchy and not entirely human, but that's alright. It always means ‘I love you too’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title comes from the song [**Got Your Love** by Dirtyphonics x RIOT](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ldQt-2ZRRTQ)


	3. Signal if you can't say, "no more"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut from [an angel!Mark and demon!Anti AU](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13233090)
> 
> Notes for this chapter:  
> Handjob, blowjob, rimming, anal fingering and confused feelings.

It wasn't that Anti hated how cuddly Mark liked to get sometimes. It was all the pining that the demon himself went through just to kiss his angel. The raven-haired entity would rather have them sit on a hill for three nights, enveloped by his bright wings that shone in the darkness. That was enough to have Anti get annoyed with all the dirty desires racing through his mind.

But he could never get upset with Mark. The angel was just too pure to give into something as simple as lust. He was full of the innocent and sinless love that had nothing to do with the things the demon wanted to do to him.

And so it was one of those evenings when they were sitting together in silence, looking at the stars flickering in the perfectly clear sky. It wasn't that hard to find a place that wasn't polluted with light, as deserts and high mountains weren't hospitable. However, Anti would rather be somewhere loud and crowded, he felt much more relaxed among humans and their hidden suffering.

Mark was currently resting his head on the demon's shoulder. His dark hair gently tickled the green-eyed creature's pale neck and his wings fluttered in the wind, creating a faint background noise.

"They're sure beautiful… Aren't they?" He stretched out his arm, fingers slowly uncurling as he pointed at the stars.

Anti let out a small huff as he pressed his chin down on the angel's head. Mark was always one for appreciating everything, finding beauty in even the ugliest and most hopeless things. That was just the way he was. The demon lifted his hand from the ground and took a hold of the other's, linking their fingers together.

"You're much prettier."

He licked his lips as he said that. A part of him was frustrated he couldn't even see the angel's face in their current position but at the same time he was thankful for that, he knew he wouldn't be able to control himself.

Mark laughed at his response and Anti felt his whole form shake with the chuckle. It was unfair how adorable and irresistible the angel was. The demon imagined how the corners of his eyes crinkled up as he narrowed them in a joyful expression, how he flashed those perfectly white teeth in a bright smile. Well, his thoughts weren't helping. He squeezed their fingers.

"You're such a romantic," the angel whispered, the happiness evident in his voice. "Watch out or you'll make me blush."

Anti swallowed thickly as his mind supplied him with more images and ideas how else he could make the other's cheeks flush with pink. He shouldn't even hold back those urges, it went against his nature as a creature from the Hell. And yet there he was, entertaining the angel with fake gentleness and control.

"Mark," he rasped out, the voice cracking a bit when he realised he sounded a bit desperate. "Look at me."

The demon wasn't sure why he asked for that. He was perfectly aware of the fact that the whole facade will fall apart the second he gazes into those golden eyes. But maybe he was sick of playing pretend. All he wanted was to make the angel fall apart under his touch, to hear all the pretty sounds he could make, to see how he'd give into the need he had locked up in the depths of his heart.

And so the raven-haired entity shifted his head so he was looking upwards, right at Anti. When their eyes met, the demon emitted a low guttural sound, like a predator that had spotted its prey.

It was just a split second and before Mark knew it, he was pinned to the ground, held firmly by the green-eyed creature's claws. His wings hovered over the grass, as he wasn't sure whether to protect himself or not. A minute of staring into each other's eyes passed before he broke the silence.

"What are you doing?"

Anti didn't answer with words. He leant closer until their lips met and the demon sighed into the kiss when the angel parted his mouth just barely to give him the access. It wasn't their first kiss but Mark was hesitant every single time. As if being in love with a demon wasn't already inconceivable.

"You're driving me crazy." Anti released one of the angel's wrists from his grip to run his fingers through the dark hair. "I want to have all of you just for myself. Just let me take good care of you."

"I… I shouldn't…" Mark closed his eyes, though he didn't protest when the demon nibbled on his bottom lip.

"I love you. I love you so much. Please." Anti didn't use those words often. It was only in moments like those when he truly meant what he said. "I'll make you feel good."

Just because he wanted to make the angel sing under his touch it didn't mean he wouldn't please Mark the way that would leave them both satisfied. He may be a selfish creature but he was willing to go out of his usual way for the other's sake.

Mark didn't respond, still keeping his eyes shut. Though when Anti moved his hands to the belt that kept the angel's robe together, he didn't stop him. The demon untied the knots and moved the fabric out of the way, revealing the raven-haired entity's naked body. When Mark started to tremble, he pressed another sweet kiss to his lips.

"Don't be afraid. I know exactly what to do."

"It... It feels shameful," the angel whispered back. "Am I even allowed to let you?"

"It's just the two of us here," Anti planted open-mouthed kisses along the column of his neck. "Relax, darling."

Mark took a shaky breath and nodded. The demon hummed against his olive, unmarked skin. He wished to sink his fangs into it, to leave love bites all over his pure body. But he knew there were limits to everything. If an angel became marked by a demon, they might get demoted. Anti didn't want that to happen to Mark, so he could only growl in frustration as he grazed the skin with his teeth.

When his split tongue touched the exposed chest and circled the angel's nipples, the demon felt Mark's breath hitch. The raven-haired entity's hands balled up into fists, though they stayed right where Anti left them. He was going to put up his best behaviour for them both.

It wasn't until the demon left a kiss right below Mark's navel when the angel let out a quiet whine.

"Don't worry," Anti muttered as he nuzzled into the skin there. It was a bit funny not to find a happy trail there, angels seemed to have a lot less body hair. The demon's face hovered right above Mark's member and when his hot breath hit the skin, it twitched. The green-eyed creature grunted at the sight. He wasn't exactly sure if Mark was actually participating or not but if he wasn't stopping him, then he guessed that meant giving him a silent permission.

Anti put his hands on the angel's hips, gripping them firmly. He glanced at Mark's face and froze for a second when he noticed the expression.

Aside from the fact that he wasn't even looking at him, keeping his head on the ground, Mark was just staring blankly at the sky. The demon couldn't exactly keep up his advances if that made his lover uncomfortable. So he shifted a bit, sitting on the angel's chest and cupped his face.

"What's wrong, sweetheart? Not in the mood?"

There were tears glistening in the corners of his eyes and Anti clicked his tongue. So maybe he was rushing it a bit and it could've upset Mark. But soon the absent-minded eyes focused on his face and the angel mustered a sad smile.

"I love you, you know that, right? And I… I trust you. I'm just not sure what to feel right now."

"Don't think about it," Anti kissed his forehead. "Just let it all go and enjoy the moment."

"How… How can I not think about it? It's confusing…" Mark turned his head away, closing eyes again.

The demon pressed his lips against his cheek and gently caressed it with his thumb. For a moment there he forgot that angels couldn't actually give in the way he did. Especially not his Mark. He was too innocent. For him, love meant all those moments of silence spent together, the held hands, the stolen glances, the light blush, the comfort in each other's arms.

"I know it's difficult right now but I promise I won't hurt you. And if you feel like you don't want it, just tell me and I'll stop at any moment."

Mark opened his eyes and although they were full of doubt and the tears reflected millions of stars in them, he tried smiling once more as the golden orbs settled on Anti's face.

The demon smiled back and decided to slow down. He kissed his angel on the lips again and that time, he let the other melt into the kiss. He probed the inside of his mouth with his tongue and when Mark's own muscle joined in, he growled. They stayed like this, the angel now wrapping his arms around the demon's torso and pulling him closer, at the same time letting Anti deepen the kiss. Their tongues danced together, and they began moaning into each other's mouths.

When the demon pulled away, he was awestruck by the sight below him. Mark, with his mouth slightly ajar, panting wildly. His cheeks flushed with the prettiest shade of pink and his lips swollen from the kiss.

"Beautiful," he murmured. "And mine."

Anti returned to his original position after caressing the raven hair. Mark's cock was now semi-hard and he knew it couldn't be just from the stimulation alone. Non-human entities had better control over their body so if the angel was getting hard, then that meant he wanted to keep going. Although Mark went back to wearing that absent expression that unnerved the demon, Anti wrapped his hand around the shaft. Just the touch alone was enough to make the other gasp and when he began lightly stroking it, Mark whined and held onto the demon's arms.

The green-eyed creature was determined to make him moan and beg for more but none of that was happening. The angel was stubborn and kept all the nice sounds to himself, almost hissing through his clenched teeth. His wings kept trembling, the feathers shaking like leaves in a strong wind.

Anti huffed, unhappy with the turn of the events. But they were barely getting started and he'd get what he wanted. His hand sped up its movements on Mark's dick, occasionally squeezing the shaft and pressing the thumb against the already leaking tip.

The angel let out quiet noises of pleasure but that still wasn't enough. Mark kept his eyes shut tight, and his breathing turned erratic. If it weren't for the wings, you'd think he was in pain. Thankfully there was at least one part of his aethereal body that didn't lie. If the angel was actually hurting, then Anti would've been thrown five feet into the air by the protective feathered limbs.

The demon leant down and wrapped his lips around the tip of Mark's member nicely, almost instantly sucking on it. The element of surprise worked exactly the way he wanted it to, and it knocked the air right out of the angel. The raven-haired entity keened and its hips buckled up just a bit. For Anti, it was a great victory. He moved his head down and took more and more of the other's cock until his nose pressed against the other's stomach.

"Anti, oh p-… Pl-…" Mark's voice sounded strained already and it kept dying out on the same word. He wanted to ask for more, the demon felt it. So Anti decided to push all his buttons and bobbed his head up and down, coating the entire dick with saliva and wrapping his tongue around it. Even when he was slowly losing control over himself, Mark still wouldn't sink his fingers any further into Anti's skin, almost as if he was unable to hurt him.

The demon enjoyed drawing it all out of him. He did his best job at sucking on the angel's member, occasionally pulling out completely and licking his balls. For him, there was nothing too dirty in the world. He was already fully hard himself just from servicing Mark alone.

"Louder, my darling. I can't hear you very well," he chuckled when the angel stopped his "please" midway through again as the demon licked up the entire shaft.

Mark only moaned in return. His wings were fully spread, every muscle in them as tense as possible. They were easily thrice the size of their owner and sometimes Anti envied the angel. They made him look even more wonderful, their shine creating a perfect contrast to his skin.

The demon kissed his thighs once he was done teasing Mark's cock with his tongue. He nuzzled the olive skin and changed his strategy.

"You're so beautiful…" he muttered, his hands gripping the angel's legs and slowly lifting them up to rest his knees on Anti's shoulder. "The prettiest thing I've laid my eyes on. And now you're here, naked just for me… All flushed and ready for more. You want it, don't you? You love when I touch you, when I kiss you everywhere and you just lay there compliant, moaning with pleasure."

Mark whined in response, hiding his face under one of his arms. The demon tsked and grabbed him by the wrist, pulling it away.

"I want to see your face when I please you. I want to hear more of your noises. Stop trying to hide them from me."

"This is embarrassing." Mark's usually deep velvety voice was now high-pitched.

"But does it feel good?" Anti smirked and licked his lips as he thought of what he wanted to do next.

"I can't… I can't say it…" The angel let out a shaky breath.

"You'll admit it soon enough."

The demon didn't waste any more time when he pressed his tongue against Mark's hole, earning himself another hitched gasp. It felt so satisfying to slowly turn the pure entity into a hot mess. The usually cool skin was now so warm it could match Anti's own temperature. And the way the angel's eyebrows scrunched up with every surpassed moan; the sight was, he had to admit it, _heavenly_. Truly only a creature from the Heaven could look so blissful.

It was when Anti finally pushed his muscle into Mark's body when the… complications started. The angel wanted to curl his legs but since they were hooked over the demon's shoulders, that only made the green-eyed creature delve deeper into him.

"I… I can't, I can't…" Mark whispered, his voice cracking with the words.

Anti only hummed in response and gently rubbed his fingers on the angel's thigh. Technically that wasn't a "no", so he was free to keep going. But Mark's chest was jumping up and down wildly, like a wild rabbit chased by a pack of wolves. The demon pulled himself away and looked at the other with concern.

It was like he couldn't say any other words, except that mantra of "I can't"s.

"Darling, are you alright?" Anti raised an eyebrow. He was getting some mixed signals.

Mark didn't say anything, he didn't even nod or shake his head. He just kept it in one place, eyes still closed. The demon tapped on his collarbones to get his attention. The angel's eyes flew open and the golden orbs looked so terrified, it caused a pang of guilt in Anti's chest.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"I… I don't know. I mean, I do, I just…" Mark's voice was tearful and confused. He couldn't lie. He was physically unable to, as an angel and the demon knew about it. So his response meant everything.

"If you're not enjoying this then I'm sorry. I won't do it ever again, I don't want you to get hurt." Anti chewed on his lip. He might've just screwed up their relationship with his stupid horny mind.

"No! I'm okay, I'm alright. You can… Keep doing it if you want," Mark sighed and cleared his throat, though that didn't help his voice.

The demon didn't exactly believe those words so he took the angel's knees off his shoulders and let the legs down on the ground.

"Let's try something else, then."

After some coaxing and soft kisses and tender touches, Anti spat on two of his fingers and teased Mark's hole before shoving them inside. The angel's face twisted in a silent moan and for the time being, he didn't look uncomfortable, so the demon kept going. He pushed the digits in and out, massaging the insides of his lover. In return, Mark was squeezing his free arm and panting like a dog after chasing a car.

When Anti began scissoring him, the raven-haired entity was whining and even kicking his legs. His wings lifted themselves up even more, so now the tips of the feathers were brushing against the demon's back.

"Oh… Oh… I don't… I can't… Ple- N…no…"

There was so much Anti could take before getting too annoyed but also guilty. He pulled his hand away and leant as close to Mark's face as he could. Feeling the demon's breath on his cheeks, the angel opened his eyes - at some point, they got closed again. And again, the green-eyed creature saw the doubt in the golden orbs glistening with tears.

"I can't do it if you don't like it." Anti cupped Mark's face with both of his hands. "Tell me what's wrong."

"I…" The angel hesitated but it was clear that he wanted to say something. "I can't do it."

"Can I at least know why?" The demon wiped one tear that ran down the other's cheek and gave him an encouraging smile. "I'm not upset, don't worry."

"It's just… I can't… If I admit I like it, I'll just be giving into lust."

A wave of realisation suddenly hit Anti. Of course. It all seemed so obvious now.

Mark, his innocent Mark. He was probably one of the purest angels in Heaven. He was unable to hurt anyone or lie. He couldn't feel anger and never craved for blood. And similarly, he didn't know how wild desire felt like.

The demon chuckled. "Right. I'm… sorry. I should've thought of it sooner."

Of course, Mark would feel ashamed of exposing his body. Of course, Mark would keep the sounds of pleasure in. Of course, Mark wouldn't say he was enjoying something as dirty as sex.

Anti sighed and took the crumbled up fabric of the angel's robe in his hands. He draped it nicely over the other's chest and ran his fingers along some of the wrinkles. It looked so ruined now, compared to its previous, almost undisturbed state.

"You're disappointed, aren't you?" Mark spoke up, tears still in his eyes. He didn't even move, though his wings curled up closer to his torso, like they wanted to wrap themselves around him like a blanket.

The demon tied the belt back the way it used to be, right above the angel's hips. When it was done, he looked at Mark's face and rubbed his cheek. As some tears escaped the raven-haired entity's eyes, Anti wiped all of them away.

"I'm not. I could never be disappointed in you."

And he truly meant those words. Even though he was a demon and was free to lie to anybody without even a twitch of an eye, he didn't like lying to Mark. His sweet angel didn't deserve it. When the other still didn't move, he laid down right next to him and looked at the night sky.

"I'm just scared. I'm scared what may happen to me if I let sin into my heart."

Anti huffed. Just what exactly did they tell him up there, that his angel was so terrified of even one evening of fun? But it didn't matter, in the end, it was Mark's choice.

The angel turned over to rest on his side and wrapped his arms around the demon's torso. Anti returned the gesture and they held each other close, feeling their warmth.

"Well, isn't just being with me bad for you, then?"

Mark's wings enveloped them as he responded.

"I think of it as your redemption."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title comes from the song [**For The Damaged** by Blonde Redhead](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L5ozF8HuT4k)


	4. I know I could lie, but I won't lie to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut from [the fantasy AU](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13684758/chapters/31668516)
> 
> Notes for this chapter:  
> Feelings (lots of them), First time, anal fingering, anal sex, handjobs, so much kissing you'll vomit

The azure water flows slowly in the river, the bright sun rays reflecting in the tiny ridges of the waves. The wind passes through the supple branches of a lone weeping willow, moving them and making the leaves rustle. A flock of geese flies through the skies, occasionally releasing screeches into the air, announcing their journey to the east. A lone man steps into the water, disturbing the smooth surface of the lazy river.

Mark turns his gaze up to the sky and closes his eyes, relishing in the rays that warm his face up. The cool water washes over his skin as he dips his hands in it to splash his chest afterwards. It sends shivers through his body, small goosebumps appearing on his arms and making his hair stand. The raven-haired man muses as he listens to the sounds of the nature around him. The distant rustle of the canes, dancing in the afternoon breeze; the quiet chirping of the ducklings that flap their tiny wings as they flail their feet underwater; the soft hum of the waves, circles and arches spreading on the surface.

The mage hears the last noise get louder and louder, indicating a new presence near him. Soon he feels a pair of strong arms wrap around his waist and another body presses against his back.

"You look bewitching like this," the familiar and much welcome voice murmurs into his ear. "Like a nymph, beautiful and surrounded by a calming aura…"

Mark chuckles and turns his head to capture Anti's lips with his own. It's sweet and the knight moves his hand over the raven-haired man's skin until he cups his face.

"The prettiest thing I've ever laid my eyes on…" His whispers and touches make the mage's cheeks flush with modesty. Their gentle kisses seem so loud even compared to the river's noises, though no one is there to hear their intimate moment. They're free to hold one another, drowning in the sensations of being close to one another.

Mark smiles as Anti nuzzles into his shoulder, pressing open-mouthed kisses against the column of his neck. The coarse fingers caress his skin, and the mage sighs with content as he closes his eyes. It's just the two of them, enjoying their solitude. The raven-haired man can almost forget the tragic times burnt into his mind as bitter memories. They had to flee their home lands, start anew among unfamiliar faces; but as long as they have each other, they can work miracles and he's sure of it.

"So beautiful, so delicate…" The knight breathes, leaving not a single spot without his attention. His left hand grips the mage's hip tighter as the other entangles into the black hair. "And mine."

"All yours, my love," Mark answers, his exhale shaky. Everything feels nice and he doesn't quite realise Anti's intentions until he feels the fingers underwater run down his leg to slip in between his thighs, massaging the more sensitive parts there. His heart picks up the pace momentarily and his eyes fly open, the breathing suddenly falling out of rhythm.

The mage's body moves faster than his thoughts and it's a split second before his hands light up with lilac mist and the half-demon is hit with an outburst of air as Mark presses his palms against his chest. Anti gets effectively pushed back for good ten feet and he disappears under the surface for a few moments just to emerge with a gasp and confusion all over his dripping face.

The raven-haired man stares at him wide-eyed like a racoon caught stealing leftover food, the corners of his eyes wet with unshed tears. He turns around abruptly so as not to reveal his broken expression and wraps arms around his chest, ashamed of his actions. Mark hears the knight cough up the water and get up. When he doesn't leave, waiting for an explanation, the mage supposes he deserves one.

"I… I'm not ready…" his voice is shaky and apologetic. It appears to be enough as the raven-haired man hears the other sigh deeply and walk out of the river.

Mark's legs bend down and he kneels down, feeling the pebbles and gravel scrape against his skin. He hides among the waves once he's certain he's alone. The water washes over his face and the tears mix with the azure liquid. His sobs are lost underwater when he hiccups from time to time.

They have never discussed this. The mage understands that it's a perfectly normal occurrence between two lovers, a proclamation of boundless trust born out of the strongest emotions. But it's the last part of Mark that remains untouched and he's filled with uncertainty, doubts that plague his mind. He wants to let it happen, to give Anti everything he deserves, yet the raven-haired man can't help but weep, never able to feel ready. His mind is full of worries of not being enough for the man he loves with all of his heart. And now it feels like a disappointment, pushing Anti away. Mark stays in the river for a long time, afraid of confronting his lover.

The mage's skin gets all wrinkled, not liking the prolonged contact with water. Mark can't seem to gather the courage to get up and finish his dragged-out bath. The sun has moved across the sky and the rays get warmer, yet the raven-haired man still feels the chill of the wind as he slowly emerges from the waves. The water runs down his naked body and he stands by the bank of the river, casting his gaze towards the lush grass. Some blades are yellow, some crunch under his feet, grey and dry and dead, despite the closeness of the stream.

Once Mark isn't dripping with water anymore, he walks over to the spot where he's left his clothes. The robes wait for him, neatly folded and laying on a rock. He shudders as the breeze hits his back once again and he eagerly reaches for the articles of clothing. His underwear soaks in any drops that may have been left on his private parts and the shirt finally provides some protection against the wind. The mage slips in his arms into the sleeves of the robe and ties the belt on his waist, taking more time than usual on the knot. As if scared, he thinks not of the future complications of untangling the strip of leather. At last, he puts on his shoes and takes a deep breath as he ventures back towards the camp.

A happily crackling fire greets the raven-haired man, surrounded by round rocks that keep the burning wood within its designated circle. It's not evening yet, so the mage raises an eyebrow questioningly as he sees Anti leave the shared tent.

"You can sit down and warm yourself up by the fire," the knight speaks up. "I was about to cook the rabbits I hunted down earlier."

To prove his words he shows his hands, two crickets hanging down as he holds their ears in a tight grip. Mark slowly nods and makes a small sound of acknowledgement. He still feels slightly shameful and so he rests by the bonfire, without saying anything. The raven-haired man watches the half-demon skin the dead animals and impale both of them on a long stick with sharpened endings.

Anti sits down heavily right next to Mark once he's done preparing the meat and holds the stick out right above the flames. It's quiet between the two of them for a couple of minutes before the mage clears his throat and, like on cue, they apologise simultaneously.

Mark feels his face burn up as he turns his head away. Not because he regrets his apology; he wasn't expecting the brown-haired man to say sorry as well.

A couple of more minutes of uneasy silence follow, each of them looking at the fire. At some point, the knight gets weary of it and breaks the tension.

"So, it's true that mages stay virgins to preserve their powers?" He asks in a conversational, light tone, ignoring anything that's happened earlier in the day.

Mark's face flushes a pink shade with the utter embarrassment and he stutters over his next words.

"Wha… what?! Where in the world have you heard such a thing?" His vocal chords betray him and the sentences come off squeaky and high-pitched.

Anti chuckles and hangs his head, shaking it a bit. The mage watches his brown hair fly left and right, the soft locks covering his eyes from that angle.

"Never mind, then…" The half-demon sounds slightly upset with his companion's response. "I suppose it was just a silly rumour after all…"

"I think I know what you meant," Mark clears his throat as he registers Anti's mood dropping. He doesn't want the other to be sad. "While mages trained by the Academy keep their power all their lives, there is a saying, a myth of some sorts one might say, about apostates."

"Do tell." The knight's eyes shift upwards to meet the raven-haired man's amber ones.

"Witches and warlocks preserve their virginity, as they appear more valuable to the creatures of hell that way. Well, that's what I've heard anyway."

As Mark finishes his thought, Anti's eyes light up mischievously and before the mage can notice the playfulness dancing in the emerald and blue, the brown-haired man bursts out with a shrill laughter. He giggles and his entire frame shakes with glee.

"Now that is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard!" The sticks get lowered a bit too close to the flames as he's busy laughing but soon Anti makes sure not to burn the meat. "Why would they care about something so trivial? It makes no sense."

The mage turns his head around and he certainly does not return the happy expression, frowning as he mumbles out his response.

"I don't know. Maybe purity does attract foul creatures. Who are we to judge that?"

If the raven-haired man looked back at his companion, he'd surely notice the peculiar glint in his green and blue eyes. His gaze is focused on anything but Anti, however, so he doesn't even know when the other gets closer to him to whisper right into his ear.

"I think you're forgetting who I truly am," the knight's voice is low and laced with a dangerous promise.

When Mark turns his head to face Anti, their heads are mere inches apart. The mage notices that the rabbits are no longer being cooked, and the brown-haired man's arm is hovering around his waist. He swallows thickly, unable to read the other's intentions.

"The demon residing in my soul howls with laughter at such theories. Ridiculous."

The man with amber eyes feels that the red blush hasn't left his cheeks yet. He's never forgotten about the fact that Anti is half-demon. The entire topic of their conversation just made him feel ashamed of his uncertainty.

"But I will not laugh in your face, darling," Anti continues murmuring, his tone smoothly turning sweet. "I couldn't care less about one's experience with physical love. So please, do not worry. Whether you are a virgin or had numerous lovers in the past, you are still my precious mage. My love for you is eternal, sweetheart."

Mark releases a shaky breath and his hands tremble as he raises them to rest on the knight's chest. It feels warm under his fingers, and he feels tears sting his eyes. He wants to get rid of the doubts plaguing his mind, so he closes the gap between them. "I love you so much," he whispers against Anti's lips.

"If you want me to wait, then I will be patient," the brown-haired man says after a couple of minutes when they break their kisses. "If you don't, then I will understand. My feelings for you will not change."

The mage hums. Somewhere along the way, his hand began caressing Anti's hair, so he continues it as he rests his head on his lover's shoulder. He touches the half-demon's lips, pink and glistening in the orange light. Anti looks at him with hooded eyes and a smile.

The fire keeps crackling, illuminating them both. Mark sighs and turns his gaze to it, taking comfort in the knight's arms.

 

* * *

 

It's two days later when Mark gives Anti a sign he's ready. The knight doesn't wait a single moment before he attacks the mage's mouth with his own, lips pressed against one another and tongues dancing together as they gasp. The raven-haired man wraps his arms around Anti and pulls him closer into an intimate embrace. Although his cheeks and neck are dusted pink with the conflicted emotions twisting in his heart, he wants to keep going. Without breaking the contact Anti carefully nudges Mark to take a few steps back, until they enter their tent.

They've been sitting by the fire like usual, having eaten one of the half-demon's tasty meals and cuddling up to one another. The mage has brought up the topic, abandoned in the earlier days and they've quietly discussed it. Although over an hour has passed, the knight doesn't mind it now that he's got Mark in his arms, asking him to make love.

"I'll be gentle," Anti breathes as he continues ravaging the mage's mouth. Mark moans silently when he feels the knight's hand over the curve of his ass. The massage he receives is so pleasant that he can't help but pant and gasp in each second he gets.

The half-demon pushes him down so the raven-haired man sits on the blanket that serves as their only protection against the chill of the ground. Another light pressure on Mark's shoulders tells him to lie down on his back. He complies and looks at Anti with wide eyes, curious and lustful. The brown-haired man licks his lips and grins as he reaches for the mage's belt.

"You're so pretty, darling. But I bet you're even prettier under all these clothes."

Mark shudders at the words and closes his eyes, giving his lover the permission to undress him. The half-demon waits no more and if he could, he'd rip the robe to shreds to uncover the unmarred skin. Anti keeps the fantasies to himself while he undoes the leather belt, unbuttons the white shirt, pulls all the unnecessary clothing off the mage.

Once his fingers slide underneath the underwear, Mark reopens his eyes and sends a worried look in the direction of the knight's hands. Anti senses his nervousness and puts his mouth over the other's, hiding the view from the raven-haired man's sight. Mark only feels the last article of clothing slide down his legs to soon disappear in the growing pile of colourful fabric.

The next thing the brown-haired man does is take off his own shirt and he reveals his chiselled chest and muscular arms. Mark doesn't hide the hunger that glistens in his eyes, although something stings his heart when his gaze falls on the diagonal scar right in the middle of the half demon's stomach. It's a reminder of the most horrifying event, one that the mage wishes to bury in the depths of his mind for eternity.

Anti knows exactly what goes on in his lover's head and he takes the raven-haired man's hand to put it over the scar. "Don't be afraid of it," he whispers tenderly. Then he lets Mark's fingers brush over his chest as he presses them against his pale skin. "I'm here. For you. You feel it, don't you?"

The mage's eyes get strangely watery and he nods, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. Anti's heart is still there, still beating. The pulse he can feel under his fingertips reverberates in his chest and Mark's own organ matches the rhythm.

After several minutes, however, the raven-haired man whines and takes his hand away from the half-demon's touch. To avoid the confusion, he places it on the waistband of Anti's trousers and tugs on the fabric to give his lover a clear sign. The other laughs lightly as he removes the remaining clothes from himself as well.

"I wasn't expecting you to be so eager," his voice is light with happiness and he sends a knowing look in the direction of Mark's crotch. The mage's member is slowly getting hard, indicating his interest in the unfolding events. "But I promised to take it slow. I don't want to hurt you."

Anti reaches for the bag where the raven-haired man usually keeps his potions and Mark makes a questioning sound as his eyes follow the other's movements. "We need the soothing balm, sweetheart," the knight explains as he looks through the contents of the bag. For a moment the only sounds in the tent are the clinking of the various trinkets as Anti's hand rummages between them and Mark's heavy breathing. His lips are already swollen from the kissing and he licks them, looking at the dirty beige fabric draped over their heads, barely visible in the dim moonlight.

It's not pretty or ideally-paced as he's imagined. They're in a tent, on the side of the road, in complete darkness. Alone, but not lonely at least. They've got each other and Mark shakes his head, thinking that he does not need a king-sized bed and a candlelit chamber to still consider this night perfect. When the knight's head obstructs the view, the mage smiles lazily.

"It may be uncomfortable at first, darling." Anti hums as he opens the flask he's found and pours an honest amount of the balm on his hand. "I will do my best to make it pleasurable for you."

The half-demon rubs his hands, spreading the liquid over his fingers and warming it up. He doesn't take his eyes off Mark, whose hooded eyes plead him to do something. The mage pulls his bottom lip between his teeth and Anti chuckles lightly.

"Of course, if you change your mind at any moment, just say the word. We don't have to rush it." The knight cooes sweetly as he places one hand on the raven-haired man's hip. He feels the muscles shift under his careful touch, although the other tries to stay relaxed.

"No…" Mark mumbles, worry evident on his face. "I want to do it. I love you and I want you to know that."

"Sweetheart, I know you love me." Anti pecks his mage's lips. "You don't have to prove your feelings for me." He caresses the raven-haired man's hip and his hand skitters towards his thigh to push Mark's legs apart.

"Please," the other breathes, his eyes following the movement of the knight's hands.

When the brown-haired man's fingers brush against his perineum and the ring, Mark's breathing hitches. Anti circles the hole, spreading the balm around it.

As the half-demon pushes one finger inside the mage, Mark gasps and his hand seek something to grasp, to ground him. Anti leans forward and once again captures his lover's lips in a kiss. The raven-haired man hungrily opens his mouth and throws his arms over the other's shoulders.

"Are you alright?" The green and blue-eyed man murmurs, moving his finger around and feeling Mark from the inside. The only response is the mage pulling him down to continue the kiss and whining, clearly not wishing to ruin the moment with words. When the raven-haired man moves his hips, Anti gets the clear message the other's trying to convey.

"Of course," the half-demon chuckles and inserts the second digit before he continues whispering between their breaths. "As you wish."

Mark moans into Anti's mouth when his lover crooks his fingers and presses the tips against his prostate. Although the stretch slowly gnaws at him, discomfort tingling in his nerves, that one motion sends a wave of pleasure through him.

The brown-haired man takes his time, working on preparing his lover. He spreads his fingers and curls them, testing Mark's reactions. The hands pressed against his back hold onto him harder, nails digging into his pale skin to soon leave angry red markings.

The mage lets go of Anti's lips incapable of stopping the noises that he's tried to keep bottled up. He mewls with the constant pressure against his sweet spot, gasps and pants as three fingers fill him up. The skin on his hole stings, although the balm makes the burn enjoyable.

The half-demon feels his member twitch with anticipation as he watches Mark come undone under him. The sweet sounds tug on his heart in a way that makes him lose control. The raven-haired man's cock rests uneasily against his stomach, precome oozing from the tip. Anti can't resist the sight and the hand not feeling his lover from the inside finds its way to Mark's dick. His warm fingers wrap around the shaft and when the other registers the new sensation, he thrusts his hips upwards, back arching from the ground. He wails and his eyes close, an angelic expression of ecstasy painting on his face.

Anti's lips form a knowing smirk as he moves both of his hands and watches the mage squirm under his touch. Mark's breathing gets faster, gasps get more shallow and he whispers one word over and over, the litany of 'please's a melody for the brown-haired man's ears. The half-demon doesn't want their pleasure to end so quickly, so he pulls his fingers out when his lover's face bears no signs of discomfort.

"Are you ready, sweetheart?" He asks, leaning down to look Mark directly in his eyes. The raven-haired man nods and shifts his head upwards to meet Anti's lips in another chaste kiss, his innocence still breaking through despite everything.

"Yes," Mark half-moans and the knight sighs with a smile. He positions himself and takes one of the mage's legs in his hands. He touches the skin there, rubbing it with his thumbs in circles before raising it so it rests over his shoulder. The raven-haired man looks surprised and Anti places a reassuring kiss on his thigh.

"If it's uncomfortable, we can try another pose," the half-demon murmurs against the skin, tempted to bite into the soft flesh. He holds back for now, simply nuzzling and grazing it with his teeth.

"It's… it's good," Mark says, his voice a bit shaky. Each step in their love is a surprise for him, for his inexperienced body. It doesn't feel wrong, he's curious, finally overcoming his worries. Before he can indulge in any thoughts about his current, rather compromising pose, the sensation of something new pushing against his hole knocks the air out of him.

Anti's cock is slowly but steadily filling him, and it's warm, it's big, bigger than his fingers, bigger than Mark's been expecting it to be despite having seen it a minute ago. The raven-haired man suddenly has troubles with breathing properly, gaping like a fish and clutching his hands to his lover. It's a lot to take in at once and despite Anti doing it as gently as possible without snapping his hips forward, the mage still gasps and his cries sound confused.

The knight stops before he can bottom out and cups Mark's cheek in one of his hands. "Darling, look at me. Is everything alright?" His voice sounds distant somehow despite such close proximity. The raven-haired man's mind feels strange, light and filled with dull sound. Anti notices his lover lose focus on his bearings and doesn't move until Mark's eyes meet his once again.

"Oh. Oh…" The mage tries to find proper words. He doesn't want it to stop but at the same time, he's not sure how they should continue. In the half-demon's eyes, they haven't started yet properly and he already feels he's at his limit, his pleasure about to peak. "I… Yes. Ma… ma-aybe."

"Mark, are you sure?" A hint of worry appears in Anti's voice and Mark doesn't like it, so he repeats, this time with more conviction. Or as much as he can muster.

"Yes. Yes, keep going."

The knight sighs quietly and pushes his member further into the raven-haired man until he entirely bottoms out. Mark's eyes are wide open and he's got his jaw clenched, releasing a low hiss, but he prompts Anti not to stop. The half-demon starts moving his hips in a lazy yet sensual rhythm, their bodies rocking at a slow pace.

The mage cannot control his breathing and the sounds that leave his mouth. His moans get louder and higher, and he's putting more strength into holding his lover than he realises. He still keeps pleading for something as Anti gets faster and soon Mark loses control over something he hasn't been aware of. His back arches off the blanket, he cries out and his nails dig into the knight's skin until they almost break it. He spasms as he comes, painting his and Anti's stomach white.

For a moment he can't breathe and his vision blacks out, the mage can't even make out his lover's frame in the poor lighting. The noise of his mind turns into ringing in his ears, and when Anti tries to talk to him, his voice gets drowned in the static. Mark gasps, catching any air he can into his lungs, still holding onto the brown-haired man like he's a lifeline. The half-demon stops his movements when the mage shakes too much and doesn't respond to his questions.

"Darling, breathe." Anti caresses Mark's side, careful not to tickle him, as too much stimulation may prove to be too much for him. The knight shifts a bit to create some space between the two of them, although it isn't easy with his member still being inside of Mark. As much as he wants to continue making love to the raven-haired man, Anti needs to check whether the other is feeling fine.

Mark's eyes suddenly get filled with tears and he sobs silently when he can finally breathe. He feels a wave of shame sweep over his entire being, thinking how weak he must look in his lover's eyes, unable to last even a couple of minutes. The mage doesn't realise Anti isn't, in fact, disappointed with him until he feels the brown-haired man's lips on his face, kissing everything he can.

"Mark, talk to me," the half-demon says, pressing lips against Mark's cheek. "Do you want to stop for a while? We can take a breather."

The raven-haired man whines and nods, letting Anti continue kissing him and soothing his messy thoughts. Though the knight has been supporting himself on his arms the entire time, he's got enough strength not to collapse on top of Mark just yet. He waits, watching over his lover to calm down. Occasionally he whispers sweet nothings into his skin and praises him for doing so great so far. If the mage tries to deny it, to meekly say he doesn't have the stamina, Anti shakes his head and mutters that it's not true.

"It's not over yet. And I've been thinking that tonight is about you, anyway. It doesn't matter whether I get what I want because what I want is for you to enjoy your first time."

Mark can't believe his words, his lover being so kind and gentle with him. They kiss again and it's deep and passionate, tongues entwining and mouths smacking. Tears roll down his cheeks but neither of them mind, everything gets forgotten for a moment.

When they part and both breathe thickly and heavily, one shared look means more than a thousand of words. The raven-haired man licks his lips. "I want to continue."

"Sweetheart, are you sure?" Anti hums, half-closing his eyes.

"Yes," Mark says. "I want you to enjoy this as well. I love you, I trust you."

The half-demon huffs with a smile. "I love you too, darling."

Their night continues and Anti once more moves his hips in a gentle rhythm, rocking both of their bodies. The mage feels an entire new spectrum of sensations overflow his body. Every touch tingles in his nerves, making him moan and writhe, and he cannot control how many tears spill from his eyes. It feels like too much to handle but at the same time it feels so good; wrong, yet right. The brown-haired man's cock constantly pushes against his sweet spot and it's irresistible to not want more of it even if it hurts as Anti picks up the pace.

Before Mark's own member gets hard again some time passes and it's a constant battle of discomfort and pleasure, the mage pushing any bad thoughts aside to make room for the desire. He never lets go of Anti's back that's littered in scratches and nail-shaped cuts. The half-demon doesn't mind that, however. Whenever the raven-haired man drags his hand across his skin, Anti whimpers with delight, adoring the sting. His movements get faster and faster and soon he's chasing his own release, assaulting Mark's prostate. The mage screams at the tempo, now even his leg that's been freely hanging over Anti's shoulder before cramps up, the heel digs into his back.

The brown-haired man knows he's close, and he doesn't want to leave his lover behind. He wraps one hand around Mark's throbbing cock and starts pumping it in the same rhythm as his movements. They moan in unison, both lost in the pleasure and each other.

Anti comes first and when Mark feels the thick white liquid fill his insides, he reaches his peak as well, soiling the half-demon's hand with his seed. They do nothing but breathe loudly for some time, the brown-haired man panting and staring blankly at Mark's chest. The mage lies with his eyes closed, only his chest moving up and down as he wheezes. Anti hisses as he soon pulls out, come already spilling from the other's hole. They don't care, though. They're covered in sweat and come, the air in the tent is thick and it smells with sex.

Anti is the first one to chuckle. He smiles as he shifts his gaze to Mark's face and rests right next to him. The mage turns to lay on his side and they wrap arms around one another to lose themselves in another sweet kiss of desire and fulfilment.

"So how was it?" Anti murmurs against Mark's lips when he gets the chance.

"Just perfect," the raven-haired man replies. "Please, no more words. I just want to keep kissing you…" He says so, though a yawn stops him from continuing the tender words.

They kiss for a while longer and soon fall asleep in each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title comes from the song [**Wherever I Go** by OneRepublic](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OXWrjWDQh7Q)


	5. The ghost of your touch has left an imprint on my mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark takes the bet he’ll spend a week in a haunted house.
> 
> How long before he fucks the ghost?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's existence is courtesy of [Kodak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kattastic99), who said that if my new idea isn't about ghost sex, then he's not interested.  
> So there you have it, ghost sex.
> 
> The title is Em's idea :>
> 
> Notes for this chapter:   
> Handjobs, Blowjobs, Dick Riding, Ghost Sex, Morning Boners and all that

If you asked Mark about the reasoning behind accepting the silly challenge, he wouldn't be able to answer. One day he and his friends were talking about the supposedly haunted house in the suburbs that no one wanted to live in. Wade threw in the challenge of someone trying to spend a week there and Mark was the first and also the only person to raise his hand. It was probably done in the heat of the moment but it wasn't like he would back down.

Not when he's standing in front of it, a bag with some clothes and supplies thrown over his shoulder. The raven-haired man slides the key into the lock and opens the door, expecting, well, something spooky to happen. But the silence sounds relatively normal, no creepy wind passing in the hallway. Just the faint sound of cars from the street and three crows flying across the cloudless sky. Mark sighs with just a tiny bit of disappointment.

He walks around the house, getting familiar with the layout of all of the rooms. A kitchen on the right side from the entrance, a huge living room on the left side. One bathroom is hidden behind the staircase, the second one upstairs. Two bedrooms, one painted blue and pink with two child-sized beds, the other with olive green walls and one king-sized bed. Just your typical detached house. Nothing scary in particular about it. But then again there has to be a reason for at least two families and three people moving out of it out of fear of the supernatural.

The raven-haired man collapses on the bed and stares at the ceiling. The realization of spending an entire week all by himself a few miles away from his home in an abandoned house dawns upon him and he grunts, covering his eyes. He doesn't want to think just how stupid the decision was, so he throws the bag off his shoulder and jumps off the bed, rubbing his eyelids just a bit. Since the fridge is empty - he's already checked it for any surprises from the previous tenants - he supposes he can go out and do some shopping. Mark didn't bother bringing any food from home; one bag was enough to carry with him.

Mark is gone for about half an hour, the walk to the nearest market takes him ten minutes. And finally, something spooky has happened. The raven-haired man doesn't notice it until he's unpacked his groceries, though. The surprise's waiting for him in the bedroom where he's left his clothes. All three of his shirts are scattered around the room, and his underwear lies on the messy bed covers. The bag itself has been thrown in the corner of the room, as the toothpaste rolled out of it.

"Now that's what I'm talking about," Mark mutters, a stupid smirk on his face.

So maybe there is a reason why he was the first to volunteer for the challenge. But he's never been a normal person and the reason for his heart to pick up the pace at the moment is something else other than fear. He's always been a bit of a freak when it came to paranormal stuff happening.

Mark gathers up his stuff with a silly grin, although his smile falters when he picks the bag up and sees his laptop. The plastic on the corner is a bit cracked, thankfully nothing too serious. He sits down on the bed, boots up the computer and sighs with relief when he sees that his screen is working properly. Since he's alone, he doesn't bother with headphones and plays the latest episode of one of his favourite shows.

And so the first day in the haunted house passes without any other stuff happening. The raven-haired man hears some strange sounds maybe once or twice but quickly forgets about them, too immersed in watching the sixth episode in a row. It's only when his stomach rumbles, he decides to take a break. Mark has no idea why this house still has electricity despite being mostly vacant but decides not to dwell on it as he reheats a pizza in the oven. His diet will have to go to hell during the week, mainly because he's too lazy to cook in this house.

After practically devouring the entire thing while it's hot and drinking almost half of the bottle of water, Mark makes his way to the bathroom. It's not that late but he decides to spend the rest of the day in the bedroom, waiting for more spiritual occurrences. Or playing a game, if none happen.

The bathroom on the ground floor has a bathtub, though Mark decides to simply shower upstairs. He doesn't take his pyjamas to the bathroom, only grabbing two towels and the shower gel from his bag. He's alone anyway, so there's nothing stopping him from walking around the house naked. And so his clothes end up in a pile right next to the bed; he'll think about folding them and hiding back in the bag later.

As he goes to the bathroom, a strange chill blows against his body when he opens the door. In most horror stories, it's his back that should be assaulted by the wind. This time, however, he feels the breeze… between his legs. The raven-haired man shudders, the feeling not exactly unpleasant, though not too welcome either. His dick twitches from the surprise and he feels his cheeks heat up just a tiny bit.

Mark shuts the door behind himself and sets the towels on the toilet seat. He shakes his head, trying not to think about the arousal that may or may not have started building up in the pit of his stomach. To hide his shame, he lets the water run as he walks into the shower and at first just occupies his mind with washing himself. The body wash smells nice, like mint and fresh air and forests, and he rubs his skin, watching the soap bubbles form on his tan body.

Of course, it's not too long before his hands reach the bottom parts of his body. And the raven-haired man's sigh is a bit too loud and a bit too high-pitched when he washes between his legs. And he spends too much time on cleaning the crotch, so soon all of the gel is gone, and it's just his hand on his semi-hard dick. He moves it slowly and leans forward a bit, supporting himself with the other arm. The tiles feel cold under his palm but he doesn't care. The water soaks his hair and runs down his back as the movements of his hand speed up. Mark gasps when he squeezes his cock and any weird thoughts about masturbating himself in a shower in a house that isn't his are thrown out through the window. He's alone, and he hasn't had some time for pleasure in a while. Living with Tyler isn't bad, but he's got hardly any privacy when he's a bit bothered and wants some release.

The raven-haired man tries slowing down, massaging his dick with more care to cherish the moment. He spreads his legs apart more, and they feel a bit cold even though there's hot water running down on them. The cool breeze brushes against his member again. Mark thinks about how good it feels, imagines it's someone else's hand on his cock. Oh, how much he'd like for somebody to touch him, to please him the way he can't. He's definitely been single for too long.

At some point he slips up and almost falls over, having to let go of his dick to put both hands against the wall. His mind is too hazy with arousal and when he still feels something moving on his member, he doesn't even think anything about it. He's too busy fantasizing about getting a handjob from a lover, and so even when his back feels cold, he only shivers with excitement. He's gasping and panting, feeling how close he is to the orgasm.

The cool air blows against his ear, like a low whisper. Mark can almost hear it, a quiet voice telling him how hot he looks, what a good boy he is, letting them touch him. That he's so responsive, and when they ask for him to come, come for them, the raven-haired man moans loudly and spills, his seed hitting the wall to slowly slide down the tiles with the help of water.

The shrill voice praises him, and it slips a mischievous thought into Mark's mind. "It's just you and me, darling. Don't be ashamed of doing it again. I'll reward you…"

The raven-haired man tries to steady his breathing as the strange presence leaves him, and he almost screams when he can feel the hot water on his body again. He doesn't understand, it's been there the whole time, how come he didn't feel it before…? And then his eyes land on his own hands. Still supporting him against the wall. Then he casts his gaze towards his dick that's going soft from the orgasm and his mixed thoughts slowly start to make sense again.

He jumps out of the shower as quickly as he can, and only grabs one towel to dry himself. Okay. So he did sign up for a meeting with a ghost. But he definitely did not consider that the spirit would give him a handjob, and what’s worse, that he’d enjoy it as much as he just did.

Mark walks back to the bedroom with a towel around his waist and puts on some clothes in a hurry just to crawl under the covers and actually plug the headphones on. It’s definitely too much paranormal activity for one day for him.

 

* * *

 

In the middle of the night, Mark throws the covers off himself. And at some point, his subconscious reminds him of the shower he’s taken the previous day, which ends up in the raven-haired man getting a wonderful case of a morning boner. Certainly, the last thing he wants after what happened.

Well, but not for the ghost residing in the house, it seems. Before Mark can even wake up, his pyjama pants get taken off with cold, invisible fingers and set aside. The hard dick is teased once more with a blow of freezing air and as it twitches, the raven-haired man grunts and moves his arm to cover his face. Even as cold wraps around his cock and starts moving up and down his member, Mark refuses to wake up. It’s only when the movements speed up and he moans so loudly he wakes up himself, he bothers to open his eyes.

This feeling cannot be mistaken for anything else. Ghostly fingers caress his thighs, spreading his legs apart, and an invisible mouth is giving him a blowjob. Mark’s mind decides to malfunction again and he gives in to the pleasure, wails and moans spilling from his mouth. It feels too good to stop, he wants whatever it is to keep going, and his body loves the attention it receives. The raven-haired man tries reaching out for the ghost, but his hand meets nothing. His hips buck as the invisible tongue teases his slit and it’s only a matter of seconds before Mark screams and comes. His back arches off the bed, and he doesn’t look at first, but when the ghost doesn’t let go of his cock, he whimpers from the overstimulation and shifts his gaze to glance at his legs.

His own eyes meet a faintly glowing frame, the blue edges just barely visible in the morning light obstructed by the blinds. The ghost looks relatively human, its form resembling a man around Mark’s age, his piercing green eyes staring back. The raven-haired man only lets out a small “oh”, as he sees his own come swirling inside of the entity, and he realises it swallowed every last drop of it. His seed soon dissolves inside of the ghost, and Mark sees it _wink_ at him before it disappears from the sight, and his cock is released from its mouth. His soft member falls with a wet slap against his stomach and the raven-haired man stares at the wardrobe on the other side of the room. His gaze is unfocused and he isn’t sure what to do.

Maybe the challenge is going to be a bit harder than he initially thought it would be. But he isn’t going to give up just because of some horny ghost. That… may not have done anything wrong so far. Mark shakes his head, not wanting to think about it. But then the whisper comes back to him.

He doesn’t have to be ashamed. It’s just him. Might as well have some fun, right?

 

* * *

 

It’s the third night when the ghost decides to take the full initiative. It materializes on the bed right in front of Mark, almost between his legs when he’s busy looking at his phone. The spirit snatches the device away from the raven-haired man’s hands and throws it on the pillow just to grab Mark’s chin. It leans close and before the man can react, it lets out a cold, shaky breath that hits his face and paralyses him.

“Let’s have some fun, darling…” it whispers and its translucent thumb strokes Mark’s stubble. “You and I both know you want it…”

“W… what are you?” The raven-haired man stutters out, swallowing thickly. A weird lump is forming in his throat and he isn’t sure if it’s fear or not.

“You know what exactly I am, _Mark_ …” the ghost continues to tease his skin, its second hand tangling in Mark’s hair. “And I know who you are… Why you came here…”

“Wait, h-how…” The man keeps his hands on the covers, somehow afraid of touching the entity. Its body has that pale blue glow again and he wonders if that’s just how ghosts look like. “What’s your name?”

The spirit settles between Mark’s legs, now being nearly chest-to-chest with the man. It doesn’t hesitate when it presses its cold lips against the raven-haired man’s and Mark lets it do it. The kiss sends chills down his spine, just like the hand cupping his cheek. It feels good and he opens his mouth more, to deepen the kiss.

“Anti… My name is Anti…” the ghost whispers. “It’s been so long… Since someone accepted me here…”

“Anti,” Mark breathes his name. “How long have you been here…?”

“Hush, it doesn’t matter…” The spirit ignores the question and pushes the raven-haired man down, so he lies back on the bed.

Anti immediately goes to his pants, grabbing the waistband and pulling them off Mark’s legs. The human gasps quietly and the ghost rests his hands on his hips. The cool touch feels nice on Mark’s hot skin and so when Anti moves his fingers over his sides, the raven-haired man snorts. He’s ticklish and the cool touch isn’t helping. The ghost smirks and rolls his shirt up, so when his hands reach Mark’s armpits, the clothing is thrown off in one motion.

“Now isn’t that the prettiest body I have ever seen…” Anti sighs and leans down to kiss the raven-haired man’s stomach. He presses his lips against the tan skin multiple times and each kiss causes Mark to shudder. He whimpers as the cool fingers begin to circle his nipples.

“To think that you actually stayed… I am so glad, Mark…” The way the ghost says his name does unexplainable things to the raven-haired man. The spirit’s voice is shrill and scratchy, like a broken record player, but his name rolling off its tongue sounds like the hottest thing in the universe. Mark moans as his right nipple gets pinched and soon there are light bites on his chest.

He looks down and his eyes meet the neon green ones of the ghost. Anti smirks as he gets up just to move down and place kisses on Mark’s thighs.

“The second you stepped into my house… I knew you had to be mine…” The spirit’s mouth gets closer and closer to the man’s dick, that’s already hardening from the blood rushing to it. “So beautiful. And when you touched yourself in the shower…”

Anti wraps a hand around Mark’s cock and the man moans, the sound suddenly escaping his mouth.

“F-fuck! Oh god…” He cries out as the ghost moves his hand up and down, just to take the tip of his member into his mouth.

“And the sounds you make… That’s irresistible… I can tell that you need it… My touch… My care…”

Mark doesn’t bother with finding logic in this situation. An actual ghost, asking him to have sex, during a week of the stupid challenge. Maybe, just maybe there’s a certain point in the life of a single man when you stop questioning who wants to fuck you and you just accept everything. Or maybe it’s actually really fucking hot to have sex with a spirit.

“Please,” he rasps out and Anti hums, sucking on his cock like it’s a lollipop. The ghost massages his balls with his free hand and it’s a bit of a surprise, his fingers too cold for that part of Mark’s body. The raven-haired man’s breath hitches and he squirms under the other’s touch.

“You want it… You need it…” Anti pulls his mouth off Mark’s dick with a pop and then settles his hips against the human’s crotch. “So let me take care of you…”

When Mark’s cock slides into the semi-visible ass, the man’s eyes roll to the back of his head. It’s cold and hot at the same time, his member throbs from the previous stimulation and the ghost doesn’t give him a second to catch a break before he starts moving his hips. In almost no time Anti is jumping on Mark’s dick and the raven-haired man can’t stop himself from moaning, crying and shouting.

It’s been too long since he had sex. And now that the spirit is giving the pleasure to him, all of his emotions get loose and his mind is a jumbled mess of thrill, lust and maybe a bit of fear. Mark loves it all and he doesn’t care how loud he is, because even if he wants to be quiet, Anti just pulls his arms away from his mouth or pinches his nipples again.

“Scream… Scream for me, darling… I want to hear it all…” His voice sounds more distant now, thick with want and other emotions he’s clearly lacked till now. They both can finally get lost in the pleasure they haven’t had in a long time.

When Mark’s eyes get stuck on the ceiling for too long, the ghost tugs on his hair.

“Mark… Look at me… Look at how you good you feel…”

And as the raven-haired man raises his head to gaze at the spirit, he sees the bottom half of its body go completely transparent, only leaving his own dick in sight. Mark can still feel Anti, and when he sees his cock move in the rhythm that makes the entire bed squeak constantly, he can’t even find the words to express his thoughts.

It’s… hot. And strange. If he wasn’t aroused like all hell right now, he’d be hard in an instant, because that’s not something you can see every day. Or, ever. They don’t even make such transparent fleshlights.

“Your cock feels so amazing… It’s so big… Oh, it fills me up just the right way…” Anti keeps his dirty talk even as he almost disappears, only the feeling of his ghostly muscles against Mark’s member and his fingers scratching the raven-haired man’s chest reminding the human of his presence.

Mark soon reaches his peak and he cries out Anti’s name as he comes, spilling inside of the ghost. His come doesn’t even go in one way, like he expects it to, up some inner ways of a human’s body. It swirls on the inside, like a drop of ink in water. It looks insanely mesmerizing and the raven-haired man decides that if he gave it even the tiniest bit of thought, he’d go crazy, trying to find any logical explanation for what he’s seeing.

Just like the day before, the white substance dissolves inside of the ghost’s body. Anti doesn’t care about the fact that the human has come, as he keeps riding Mark’s dick.

“So good… So hot… You’re so gorgeous…” The spirit mumbles, its voice changing its pitch up and down. When the raven-haired man mumbles from too much stimulation, Anti just kisses his chest. “Just a while longer… I know you can do this… That you want this… You love it…”

Another minute or two is enough for the ghost to reach his orgasm. His voice breaks down, like an old and rusty speaker, breaking into three different pitches. Although Mark doesn’t see or feel anything on himself, he can tell by the sounds and faces alone that Anti has just come.

The ghost doesn’t get off his dick, however. It simply collapses forward, embracing Mark with his cold arms.

“Let’s do it again… Tomorrow… And the day after…” Anti says, kissing the raven-haired man’s jaw.

Mark thinks about it. Four more days. Four more days with this ghost that seems to like him. And it’s not like he’s one to complain about such good sex. Maybe he’s a weirdo, but he doesn’t care.

“Sure. Why not.”

He smiles as the ghost keeps kissing him, feeling Anti’s grin against his skin.

 

* * *

 

The week passes in the blink of an eye. Mark and Anti have sex every day, multiple times. In the bedroom, in the shower, on the couch in the living room, even on the kitchen counter at some point. They don’t want to stop, both loving the touch and the pleasure. The raven-haired man gladly screams the ghost’s name when he asks him to, and in return, Mark gets as many blowjobs as he wants.

And so when the Monday comes, and Mark wakes up to an alarm labelled as “THE END OF THE CHALLENGE”, Anti wraps his cold arms around his waist and kisses his cheek.

“Don’t leave me, please.”

The raven-haired man sighs and pets the ghost’s back, as it materializes enough of its body to let him. A lazy smile creeps up on his face and he returns the kiss.

“Give me a week. I’ll move in here.”

Anti giggles and sits up, positioning himself over the raven-haired man's crotch.

“An _entire_ week? Oh, then we better make up for it soon… Or prepare in advance.”

And Mark loves the lustful grin he sees.


	6. Let them think that was me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What can I say, I love watching Mark's playthrough of Welcome To The Game 2 :'D And so an AU has been made.
> 
> Notes for this chapter:  
> Handjobs, Anal sex, **consensual nonconsent**
> 
> This is a scene Mark and Anti discussed beforehand, no actual rape happens in this chapter!

The clacking of the keys hit by Mark's fingers was the only sound in his apartment. The almost blinding white screen illuminating his tired face, the only source of light, apart from the small lamp standing by the wall on the way to the bathroom. It was another one of those sleepless nights when the raven-haired man browsed the depths of the darker side of the web, searching for some sort of information. He knew he wasn't the right person to be there. It wasn't his field, he was vulnerable there, exposed to all sorts of dangers lurking in the corners of each page. So Mark sat on the edge of his seat, breathing quietly, listening for any sound cues that may suggest unexpected visitors in the apartment block. He's even heard rumours about a deep web assassin renting one of the flats in the building, but he supposed that was silly to even think about. Surely people like those had better places to hide. Only he was so stupid to go sightseeing on web pages about mutilation or making living dolls in the open, where anyone could track him.

The sound of a police siren was what made Mark miss the only hint he was going to hear. He didn't listen closely enough, just hoping that the police wasn't going to come for him, as his door lock got picked. A single person stepped into his apartment with the grace of a cat, approaching the unsuspecting man from behind. The raven-haired man first felt the edge of a knife on his neck, then heard the words whispered into his ear.

"You've been given enough warnings. Now you've got a price to pay for ignoring them." The voice was rough and sharp, meant to paralyse victims with fear if the weapon didn't do the trick.

"Oh god, no…" Mark cried out silently and tried to lean back away from the blade but it followed his movements and pressed harder. "I don't want to die…"

He wasn't careful enough, someone found him. His thoughts started racing with panic, getting scattered all over his mind. This wasn't supposed to happen, he was supposed to have fun on the deep web… His eyes got watery as the man behind him continued.

"Die? Oh, darling…" The stranger chuckled. "Just killing you won't be that fun."

His second hand found its way to Mark's hair, caressing his new victim's raven locks, tugging on them from time to time fondly.

"Coming here was a bit of a pain in the ass. I think I deserve a reward for that. And I'm not talking about the money I'll get for your head…"

Before Mark could ask, he felt a forceful tug on his hair and he got pulled back away from the desk. The chair followed the stranger's movement and the raven-haired man didn't have to get up.

"You'll do exactly what I tell you and how I tell you to do it. And there will be no complaining. Actually, no talking until I allow you. Do you understand?" The hitman leant down to whisper into Mark's ear once more.

"… Ye-yes," the raven-haired man replied, his voice cracking. He didn't want to shake from the fear but he was getting ideas for what was going to happen to him next and it scared him.

"Then get up."

Mark's legs were like jelly, unable to support his body weight so he fell back down on the chair on his first attempt but when the hitman pulled on his hair harder, not bothering to repeat the command, the raven-haired man had no choice. As he barely stood up, the chair was kicked from under him and the stranger got closer, so Mark felt his chest on his back. The knife danced along the column of his neck as the other man murmured.

"I can see how much fun I'm going to have with you. And you're going to be an obedient boy, aren't you? Don't actually answer that, I fucking hate how scared you are right now. Don't you dare piss yourself, because this may become unpleasant for you…"

Mark shut his eyes, praying that the man would just leave him alone before anything else happened. The other man noticed it and lightly rubbed his cheek with his thumb, a signal they'd agreed on before. The raven-haired man pressed a gentle kiss against the finger as a response and the stranger kept talking.

"Now let's go to your 'bedroom'…" Without any gentleness just like before, the assassin almost threw Mark backwards, making him turn around and nearly lose his footing as the raven-haired man stumbled. Since his apartment was small, the bed was waiting for them on the other side of the place, no walls stopping them. The hitman pushed Mark forward and the man could only obey and walk towards his doom.

The knife still felt unpleasant on his skin, although it never dug in too deep to leave cuts. It irritated Mark's nerves and sometimes made scraping sounds but there were no fresh wounds on his neck so far. They got too close to the bed too soon and the stranger stopped, letting go of his victim's hair. He pressed almost all of his body against Mark and didn't waste any time with finesse as he grabbed the raven-haired man's crotch and ground against him from behind.

"I know you can feel me," the hitman laughed darkly and touched Mark through the clothes. "And I can feel you getting pretty excited, too…"

Mark couldn't even shake his head to respond. He wanted to deny it, he didn't want to get aroused in a moment like this. It was some stranger, and he wanted to rape him, there was nothing good about it. Tears were running down his face and he only whimpered, scared of speaking up.

"I actually hate waiting, you know?" The assassin gripped Mark's sensitive parts harshly. "So here's the deal: strip and get on the bed right now." As he said it, he pulled away, letting the raven-haired man finally move.

Mark didn't have much of a choice. Fighting the stranger would be futile and he was perfectly aware of that. There was no escaping death, and there was no running away from what was waiting for him. With shaky hands he took off his shirt first, throwing it somewhere on the floor. He took a few deep breaths, each one of them wavering from the tears. His throat felt like it was closing up from all the panic but he knew he couldn't be so pathetic. He had to do it, or else it could get worse.

"What are you doing, I told you to take your fucking clothes off!" The assassin kicked Mark on the back, making the man lose his balance and fall on the bed. "If you try stalling one more time, I'll get bored and I will have to start using my dear knife to spice things up…" He muttered with a hint of danger.

It was enough to speed up the raven-haired man's movements. He did a quick work on his trousers and kicked them off, his underwear flying somewhere right after them. Mark was about to turn around to lay on the bed when he felt a heavy boot land on his back.

"Ah, ah. Don't think I'll let you look at me with those pathetic eyes, bitch. You'll stay on all fours as I fuck you, understand?" The hitman put all of his body weight on one leg to accentuate his words.

Mark nodded, wheezing as he caught fresh air when the foot left his back. He scrambled onto the bed and stayed in the humiliating position as he was told, trying not to sniffle loudly. He knew it was about to get worse because of one shameful detail.

"Well, well, well… What do we have here?" The stranger laughed as he admired the raven-haired man's body. "Looks like you really are a bitch! You've been waiting for someone to find you and fuck you, haven't you, you slut?"

Mark winced as he felt the other man grab the ending of his butt plug. It was his embarrassing secret, liking to wear the toy inside of him during the late night sessions. No one was ever supposed to find out, especially not a stranger that only saw it as an invitation to fuck him.

"I'll enjoy this one a lot…" The hitman kept laughing and Mark felt his stomach twist in anxiety as he heard the sound of a belt coming undone. The raven-haired man heard the bed creak under another person crawling onto it and swallowed thickly. Two fingers gently tapped on his cheek once more, checking up on him and again, he kissed the tips to confirm he wanted to keep going.

"I should probably thank you for sparing me the effort and preparing yourself in advance… But let's be real, this takes some of the fun away. I was hoping to fuck you raw in that tight hole. We can't have everything we want, can we?" The assassin laughed as he twisted the plug and eventually pulled it out. The movement was forceful and Mark hissed through his teeth. "Such a needy slut, just look at you. Can't wait to have a cock in you, huh?"

The raven-haired man winced again as he felt a hard slap on his ass. The hit had to leave a handprint on his body; it stung but he didn't want to look at it. The other man massaged the irritated skin before grabbing a handful of his hair again.

"I bet you're going to scream like a little bitch. All of you do. I hate it the most in those jobs. You can never keep your fucking mouths shut," the hitman spat out and pressed Mark's face into the covers, barely letting the man breathe. "So the least you can do for me is to be quiet and let me enjoy this."

The raven-haired man shuddered, trying to turn his head to the side to get some air. But the man above him was persistent on not letting Mark see him. Mark had to struggle but still, he was powerless against the strength of the assassin.

It wasn't long before the raven-haired man felt something press against his hole. He wanted to cry out but his screams were muffled by the fabric of the covers. The other man didn't bother with being gentle, he pushed his cock into Mark pretty fast, shuddering as he felt Mark's body around him.

"Oh, fuck, yeah. You feel great, you know? It's like you were made for this. To be my cock warmer."

The raven-haired man could only cry silently as he was getting fucked, the hitman picking up the pace almost immediately. The entire bed creaked with their movements and Mark hated that sound, hated how he couldn't even hear his own sobs through the noise. He was helpless, being used by someone who would kill him soon anyway. He tried swatting behind himself, using his arms for something, anything, even flailing around. But that only resulted in the assassin grabbing his wrists and pinning them down above Mark's head.

"Don't. Fucking. Move. It pisses me off. Accept that you're nothing but a whore to be fucked," the man hissed into his ear and bit into the raven-haired man's neck right afterwards with the intention of sucking a hickey there.

It hurt, both physically and emotionally, and yet Mark felt his dick twitch, wanting some sort of attention. He should feel horrified, full of hate. And yet some sick part of him found it all arousing; being overpowered and ordered around without a care, called names and insulted. He had to be fucked up in the head to find this exciting.

As if he could read Mark's thoughts, the assassin reached for his cock and wrapped a hand around the shaft, laughing when the raven-haired man buckled involuntarily.

"Would you look at that, the bitch hasn't got enough yet! You'd like to get off too, wouldn't you?" He squeezed Mark's dick and moved his hand up and down, watching his victim's reactions. "This is getting better and better…"

Mark's hands were free now but he didn't care to move them. He was drooling all over the bed, the movements of the cock inside of him and the hand over his member making it hard to think about anything. At some point, it stopped to matter whether he wanted it or not. It just felt so numbing, and good.

"You know why I'm going to kill you once I'm done with you?" The hitman whispered. "So no one will ever get to fuck you. You're just mine. _Mine_."

With each word, he pushed in harder and harder, though his movements were getting sloppy. He was getting close towards his orgasm, and Mark's cock was hard in his hand as well. The raven-haired man made a needy sound, wanting to come. The other man sensed it and let go of Mark's neck in order to grab his hair and raise his head up.

"Do you want something, slut? Then ask for it. No, _beg_ me to let you cum."

Mark didn't even think about the words that left his mouth. He slurred something along the lines of "please", "I'm so close", and other incoherent babbling. His eyes couldn't even focus on what was in front of him, too used to the darkness and closeness of his own bed. The assassin let go of him and the raven-haired man's face landed in the covers with a dull thud.

"I guess that's acceptable," he chuckled and snapped his hips forward so hard the bedframe hit the wall. And so he did it again, and again, all while speeding up the movements of his hand on the shaft of Mark's dick.

The hitman came first, and the raven-haired man made a gagging sound as he felt the hot cum fill his insides. The feeling sent him over the edge and soon he painted the bed white with his own seed.

They both breathed heavily for a while, not moving from their position. The assassin pulled out first, then flipped Mark around to kiss his forehead.

"Hey," he whispered quietly, giving Mark a faint smile.

The raven-haired man mumbled something in response, wrapping arms around his boyfriend's neck. He felt exhausted and still couldn't think clearly, but the feeling of Anti's soft green hair under his fingertips always calmed him down.

"How are you feeling, sweetheart?" Anti mumbled, resting next to Mark. "I didn't go too far, did I?"

"No," the raven-haired man muttered, nuzzling into the other's neck.

Anti laughed lightly and kissed him again, this time on the cheek. "You're always so cute when you're fucked out."

Mark kept mumbling things the green-haired man couldn't exactly understand so Anti just held him close, smiling against his boyfriend's skin. He knew Mark would fall asleep soon, he always did after rough sex. But the raven-haired man's sleepy mind had one persistent thought, it seemed.

"Do all deep web hitmen fuck their victims before they kill them?"

Anti giggled at that question. "No, silly. They want their job to be over as soon as possible. Get in, kill the target, leave undetected."

Mark didn't dwell on that answer for too long. The green-haired man felt his boyfriend relax in his arms and after ten minutes or so, his breathing evened out.

Anti sighed with a smile. He didn't exactly lie. But Mark didn't have to know about all of the horrors of this world. He was already lucky enough to have won a heart of a hitman. But Anti wasn't complaining.

"I love you, darling," he whispered and closed his eyes to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Come over and say hi and leave a request perhaps at my blog, [**mantianti** on Tumblr!](http://mantianti.tumblr.com/)


End file.
